Barney's Take Adventure (1994 Home Video) (battybarney2014's version)
Barney's Takes Adventure! is a Barney Home Video for released on Feburary 24, 1994. in semi-remake of silimar to the 1976 Jack & Julie episode of Takes Adventure Tvontario. Plot Barney, BJ, Baby Bop and Kids we going to some places adventure of the life time When Narf arrives by cannon and hits the monster members reads the previous meeting's minutes and the monsters dance the Honk Your Nose, Touch Your Toes, Spin Around And Strike A Pose Dance. After naptime, the Snack of the Day is a huge salami sandwich arrives looking for the Club for People Who Like To Pretend "drops by" from above, followed by "Monster Dance". The "Furry Feeling of the Day" is surprised A Duck arrives and asks if someone said "flap time", they all flap to the "Chicken Dance", before napping. The elephant crashes in, and asks if anyone wants to play chess instead, but the monsters decline. During mail time, little Minnie Golf from tiny town, New Jersey asks "How do monster's scratch their backs?" arrives through the door and gets his head stuck in the window before crashing into the other monsters monsters talk about the last meeting and how they were penguins and eats the minutes. The monsters then dance the "Turkey Dance." Today's Snacktime is Bananas and the man arrives looking for the Hat Wearers of the Known Universe club gives some words to live by. As it is time to say good-bye with the duck joining in. They're Seagulls. The Furry Feeling of the Day is Sad and after a brief nap, the group get chased by an elephant. At Mail Time, the monster reads a letter asking how monsters brush their fur. Today's furry shape of the day is a Triangle. A penguin subs for The Elephant, and the monsters sing The Alphabet Song in Monster and English language all into one. Meanwhile, Barney, BJ, Baby Bop Kids read story campout or sleep star for "I Love You". Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West, Costume: David Joyner) *Baby Bop ( Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: Jeff Brooks) *Min (Pia Manalo) *Shawn (John David Bennett, II) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) *Derek (Rickey Carter) *Kathy (Lauren King) *Michael (Brian Eppes) *Julie (Susannah Wetzel) *David (Kenny Cooper) *Tina (Jessica Zucha) Songs #Barney Theme Song #Camp WannaRunnaRound #The Wheels On The Bus #Dittydoodle works theme #You Can Be #That's how we share #Froggy my love #Twinkling Star #The Barney Bag #Friendship Song #Welcome Song #Monster Dance #Ice Cream Man #Monster Goodbye Song #Sleeping Princess #It's a Fun Fun Sunny Day #John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt #Castles So High #Does Your Hair Hang Low #The Bears Went Over the Mountain #Are You Sleeping? #Scary Stories #Listen to the Night Time #I Love You Notes *The Barney costume used was in this home video was also from “Barney Live in New York City". *The Barney voice used in this home video was also heard in "Barney’s Imagination Island". *The Baby Bop voice and costume used in this home video was also seen in "Barney Live! In New York City". *The Early 1994 BJ voice and costume from "Barney Live! In New York City" is used. *The musical arrangements used in this home video were also heard in "Once Upon a Time". *The end credits music is the same from "Once Upon a Time". *The Season 2-3 Barney doll used in (only start) this home video was also seen in "Picture This!". *This this home video was a not take a place School and Playground take a place of Michael's & Amy's new House & Backyard and Camping Forest?. *Mom's Dad's making cameo start of this home video All Say Hi Barney & this Friends leave with his School Bus Everyone say Goodbye to Mom's and Dad's leave this new Backyard Barney & this Friends with his School Bus (stock mini up this top and line this Stock On The Journey Learning). *The version of "I Love You" the used in this home video was also used same arrgements of "Once Upon a Time" and "Barney's Sense-Sational Day", Barney's vocals from "Barney's Sense-Sational Day", Baby Bop's vocals from "A Very Special Delivery!", BJ's vocals from "Sense-Sational Day", is ptiched up to -2, Sesame Street: Elmo, Big Bird, Mooba, Baby Bear, Cookie Monster, Phoebe, Bert, Ernie, Guy Smiley, Telly, Zoe, Stephanie Chicken, Narf, Herry The Monster, Mel, Baby Bear, Roista and Simfy vocals voiced by Barney's BJ's and Kids's vocals from "Barney's Sense-Sational Day", is ptiched down to -2, mixed Sesame Street's 1993-1994 voice, Stock's (Rackey, Manon, Milly, Carlin & Harold's) vocals voiced by Barney's and Kids's from "Once Upon a Time", is ptiched up to -3, mixed Sheira, Loli, Professor Eeky Eeky Kronk, Bluedies, Pink-a-Dink and the Kids voice' vocals from "Let's Show Respect!", "Once Upon a Time" and "Barney's Sense-Sational Day". *There No Everybody say Goodbye not for Goodbye for Barney's & this Friends say goodnight. Category:Fake Barney Home Videos Category:1994